1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a recording method and device, and more particularly to a video recording method and device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A current MPEG compression method divides an image signal frame into multiple groups of pictures (GOP). An entry point of each GOP is an intra frame, which is followed by a predictive frame. The intra frame does not refer to data of other frames, and hence serves as an entry point for decoding in a decoding process. That is, without needing to refer to data of other frames, a decoding process can be performed on the intra frame. To effectively reduce a data amount of video data for facilitating data transmission, most image coding mechanisms utilize the intra frame as a basic prediction method for generating a predictive frame having an even smaller data amount.
However, a current video recording method cannot ensure that a desired video data can be successfully recorded in a predetermined storage space and within a predetermined recording period. Another conventional video recording method simultaneously discards the intra frame and the predictive frame, such that an unsmooth video playback is incurred.